


Time Flies

by banshee_swain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Drinking & Talking, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance is 21, Lotor is a human, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, lancelotweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Lance's enticing demeanor leads Lotor out of meetings. Instead Lotor is spending some time with this beautiful mysterious male.





	Time Flies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: free day
> 
> Modern AU where Lotor is a human.
> 
> Also Lance is 21

“So tell me, where do you come from, Señor?” Lance spoke with a silky voice, leaning on his hands slighting.

Lotor smiled, indeed he did not know how he became so obsessed with this male. This was suppose to be a simple business to Cuba, but now he’s in Guardalavaca with said mysterious male. Maybe it was his captivating voice, or the way he dances, probably his endearing eyes. His eyes that resemble waves from the tide, always shifting, but could easily rise in a tsunami. Lotor will never know what will happen in those two oceans. That’s probably why Lotor ran off with him to this tourist area. With sandy beaches and coral reefs for everyone to see. But Lotor would get too see it in a more genuine way, Lance is his unofficial tour guide.

“Mr. Lotor, I’m waiting.” Lance almost whined, after sipping from his wine, but picking his glass back up for another sip.

Lotor looked back at him, he was staring off into space, “Sorry, I was thinking,” He snickered, “I thought you knew where I came from. Can’t you recognize the accent?”

Lance sat up in a more posh way, imitating his accent, “But of course, twas England yes?”

Lotor rolled his eyes, “Oh my, you’re truly a comedian.”

“You think I’m funny?” Lance chuckled, “Well thank you.” He winked at the end of his sentence.

“And you’re quite charming.” He held out his hand.

Lance placed his left hand down to hold his. Lotor held his hand and raised it to his lips. He placed an ever lasting soft kiss onto his mocha skin. Lance’s cheeks reddened, but he enjoyed this feeling of being loved, even though it’s probably just a fling. He only met this man, what? About 7-10 days ago, and now he’s totally all over him, and Lotor is all over Lance as well. Almost love at first sight, trite as it may be, though it was true.

Lotor downed the rest of his wine, the most unpoised manner that Lance has ever seen from this English gentlemen. Lotor clicked his tongue and gave the most riveting smirk. He ran his thumb over his hand before he let go of it. Though Lance almost wanted to latch back onto his touch, Lotor did not let him. He left him wanting more and more, which kept them going. Lance had a smile on his face.

“Shall I pay for the bill?” Lotor asked.

Lance pursed his lips out, “Only if you take a walk with me, on the boardwalk.”

Lotor smiled, “Of course.”

Lotor payed for their early dinner. Lotor escorted Lance out of the restaurant and to the nearby boardwalk. There they got to discuss more and more subjects, like the ocean, or about themselves. As Lotor continued to listen to Lance, he truly fell for his charm. The way he speaks, his cute little accent, everything about him. Lotor held him closer, Lance yelped from the sudden movement from Lotor. But he soon melted against him. He continued to speak about himself.

After a while of hearing him talk, he brought Lance up the the wooden rail. He gasped as Lotor firmly placed his hands down on the wood. He leaned in close to the male. Lance’s breath was hitching, and his cheeks became very red. Lotor leaned his forehead against his. Lotor’s lips were just centimeters away from touching Lance’s. Yet, he could still feel the curves of his plump lips against his own. Lance wrapped his arms around Lotor’s neck. Lance can confusion in his eyes, but like the waves, he looked more soothed.

With the help of Lotor being there for him, it made him a lot better. 

“ _ Puedo... besarte? _ ” Lotor’s words with the unfamiliar accent rolled off of his tongue. However, it still was romantic.

Lance closed his eyes, “ _ Sí. _ ”

Their lips collided. Lotor never felt this special to anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me if I have any spelling and/grammar mistakes!


End file.
